User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to James Cameron's Titanic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Fan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Admin Yes, it's fine to adopt this wiki. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yolo!♥ 00:23, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I don't plan on editing here often, though I may come back here once in a while just to do some minor edits. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yolo!♥ 00:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yolo!♥ 00:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adopt I wouldn't mind. I love this wiki. Plus you could make me an administrator as well. Talk: Edward Is Better 23 Re: Administration It's fine with me. :) Carmen Maestro 22:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Adminship Sure it's ok with me, I see no problem with it :). celeste♥ 02:18, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin No problem with me :) Please note that there is a parallel and similar wiki, found at http://titanic.wikia.com. One big difference is that the other wiki is advertised in Wikia's links. I discovered both wikis on the same day and I find no reason for more than one wikis about the movie. Just for your information, I would propose a merging if possible MoffRebusMy Talk 13:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Hihi! Yay congrats! Hooray! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I know you're going to be great with it. I'd be happy to do my best to help you out with a logo and theme. I feel a million times better :D thanks Cam. I woke up in the middle of the night it hurt so much, and unfortunately I had to take some aspirin (I don't like taking medicine :\) so I could fall back asleep. I'm just watching a game, so I could mess around and try creating a logo right now if you'd like? What were you thinking for a logo? 02:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, yeah I like the logo you have now too. I could try giving it a transparent background if you'd like to continue using it. If not, I tried creating a simple example based on the poster. You can see it here. Would you like something like that, or stick with the current one? You might have to save it and test it out on Theme Designer to really see it (it has a transparent bg). Ah, idk on theme. Each wiki has the potential to be so good and so different! I think the current blue is too bright, but I agree with going with dark colors. Otherwise I need to give it some thought. 03:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, no! I can't lol. I'm trying to adopt that Bulls wiki, remember? I already have to wait until May something because I got Aladdin adminship less than 60 days ago. After I've adopted it, I'd be happy to be temp admin here to help out with the theme though :D I can't do chat right now :\ I'm getting off since I've got an early day tomorrow, but you should experiment in the Theme Designer! It allows you to preview things without saving, and if you accidentally save, the old versions are there. You can do it :DD 04:01, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes, etc I'm just gonna reply here to keep the Titanic stuff here... :D You got the logo up! Do you like it? What don't you like about it? I don't like the font "WIKI" is in. Do you want me to do a test with the old logo and adding WIKI to it? Ah, yeah it's ok. If you're adopting through a request on Community Wiki, you can't have gotten adminship on any other wiki within the last 60 days. I think I have to wait until May 15 so I haven't even put in the request ._. Which infobox is the one with the issue? Template:R is a template you need for that infobox, but looks like you have it. 15:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) K, I try will tweak them later and show you some variations. Yeah you can get admin status any other way except adopting through Community Wiki. Or else too many people would be putting in requests, I guess. Ah, yeah the problem with the infobox was that I have a class defined in Wikia.css that you don't, and that's where I had set my default text color. I added it into the template though, at the beginning it sets the default colors, so within the "style" section you needed color:#000. If you want to change the color, then just change that #000. :D 16:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) np! Aww it's np. :D Yeah for sure, I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with them. I could also work on a little favicon for you? That's fun. Just let me know what kind of icon you'd like to represent your wiki. 17:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) mmm, idk maybe just something ship related like an anchor, lifesaver (is that what their called? the circle things :x). i think the ship itself would be tough to fit but I could try. maybe other Titanic related stuff like the heart of the ocean necklace, ah idk i should probably rewatch the movie this weekend xD. the flag would work too! well i guess fun isn't the word lol, just challenging cuz it's a 16x16 square that you have to make something out of to represent the wiki. 16:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) aww noo don't worry. i'm actually sorry that i haven't been able to get it done D: real life creeps up on me. they're super easy to make, the hardest part is making something that fits. i just use photoshop and then favicon.cc. i thought the ship would be hard too, but i searched real quick on favicon, and somebody did it! you can see it here. i'm free tomorrow morning/noon, soo i will make the heart of the ocean one (i promise ♥) or if you like the ship one i'll just center it or something :D plus i will try to get some of those other test logos done. i will be productive :D 05:30, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ^ in addition. got some examples! idk where to upload favicon files, so here's the image and you'll have to go to favicon.cc and import it there, then that lets you preview it/edit it (the yelllowish stripe part means it's transparent), and scrolldown to download. It'll download as a favicon.ico file and that's what you upload. i tried to make the heart of the ocean, lol here's one and two is a little smaller and i tried to add the necklace part but umm it just kinda looks like anntenas i think haha? and three is the ship someone made, i edited it to look more like what i felt the titanic looked like + some water and smoke. and there's some great anchors here that other people created if you wanna check those out. let me know if there's any issues or changes you'd like :D 17:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) yess it's a website. omg that websites favicon is adorable! hmm, idk. looks like the owner is active so it's probably best you send her an email and ask. maybe they got it from somewhere else too, or if they made it, you should add a credit link when you upload it if she gives you permission. err, actually based on her FAQ it doesn't look like she's very open to it. maybe we can "base" one on her design, and you still make sure to link back a credit? :D i didn't do degrassi's favicon (that was already there), but i've done all the rest for my wikis. my favorites are probably aladdin and wowp ^.^ for a while i was just going to wikis and making favicons xD you used to be able to upload them even if you weren't admin. sure, there's two ways to upload it. after you've created the .ico file you can just upload it like a picture making sure it's called favicon.ico and replace the file. or you can do it through the theme designer in the same tab where you change the logo. okay i did two quick favicons "based" on that sites favicon. one (with white outline for the diamonds) and two. if you want one of those just right-click save as, then go to favicon.cc. on your left click import image so select the pic you just saved. it will load all zoomed in incase you want to edit it, if not then just scroll down and click download favicon. it'll download and that's the file you need to upload on wikia. that's it! 17:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) yep I did, I was just waiting to hear what your results were. :D hmm well it looks like something might have gone wrong lol. did it download okay, like you could see it and everything? if you go to the image favicon.ico can you see it there? not where it says 'no preview available', that's always going to say that, but wherever you usually see a favicon (on the tab or address bar), it should show up there. if not, try clearing the cache which is the same thing you do when you edit Wikia.css (i think you've done that before). if that still doesn't work, sometimes i have to clear my browser's cache myself by erasing all my history... and if that still doesn't work, then i've read that sometimes it takes up 24hrs to show up. :\ i usually manage to force it show up by doing this stuff though. 14:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) aww no problem! yeah it looks great! :D i'm glad it worked. the bg is still in the ~visual~ phase lol. busy busy week + my grandparents anniversary this weekend. aww don't worry i love helping out when i can. :D it's no bother. you can definitely try it out too though! everyone starts out somewhere. sometimes trial and error is the best way to learn 06:15, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Really? My publish buttons are working. I think Wikia (as a whole) messed something up because while the button is there, I have to scroll down to it. First click Preview, and then try scrolling down a little. It should be there. 04:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, that's really weird. I tested it out on Degrassi Wiki just to see if I'd be able to save it, and the publish button was there for me. Maybe it's the changes you're trying to make? Magic words are like special key words that Wikia uses. They look like }. Which section at Degrassi is messed up? 04:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) That's just really weird o.O If you have admin status, you should be able to edit/publish the nav. Mmm if you're not addin any, then they shouldn't lol. Are there words inside three brackets ( these whatever they're called). Ah I see what you mean on Degrassi. That's because those sections are set up to show the 7 most popular pages in that category, and people used the Degrassi category on blog posts. You'd have to go through and remove the category from the blog posts. Or you can list specific episodes that you'd have to manually change whenever you want it to change. 05:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it might be better to just ask cuz I really don't know what could be the problem :\ I think in the navigation the magic words are the ones inside the hashtags. Try erasing that entire top row that says *#visited#|TopContent and publishing that. Navigation page is always in source mode :D Annnnd I think I fixed the Degrassi thing if you want to check it out. I must have linked to the wrong category originally D: I made some little changes too to spread things out better and so all the seasons fit. :D oh & also I removed two codes from Wikia.css that were changing the way source mode works. I hope that's okay! Or did you specifically add those in? 16:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Yayyy! Happy to hear that :D Yeah they made it so you always need to preview first so you know nothing's messed up. I guess that's why it wouldn't let you publish. Hashtags are the pound/number signs (these #). They're only allowed in the second level now which means only the lines with two **'s in front. No it's not messing with that. It was a code that made the font size larger in source mode, and one that gave a reddish bg to the editor in protected pages. They were throwing me off cuz it made everything weird, but if you want them I'll add them back! Also, I finally got rights on the wiki I was adopting, so I am ready to help out here if you still need me. :D 16:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Idk it was just cuz I wasn't used to it I guess. Thanks! It's just that Bulls wiki, but I haven't done anything yet, haha. I just got the rights last night and I wanted to finish out my promise here before I got involved in my wiki cuz it's best if I focus on one wiki at a time. I'd just be helping out with whatever you need for the layout. 22:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) lol i'm pretty sure it's just 9. i have 8 bookmarked + degrassi. being admin is more than just the rights though, so that's why to me degrassi and some others don't count. *NSYNC definitely needs love, and i definitely need to finish up Aladdin. And I spent like the last 2 days structuring Sailor Moon because I felt bad at how I just abandoned that one too. it still needs a lot of work & order. okey-dokey so what colors would you like me to work with? like the movie poster colors the light blue-ish type? do you want a picture in the bg from the movie or just the titanic? the masthead gets it's color from the button color, so it's as easy as that :D 17:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) is it? idk... no lol. i wanted to since alex steele came back as that new character, but i just never did. sometimes i think of EVERYTHING that i'll have to add to the *NSYNC wiki and it's just overwhelming haha. ah, i guess so. i usually upload tests into the theme designer so i can preview the bg without saving & quickly make changes if something's off, but we can try your way if you'd like. so movie related stuff, right? leo and kate? i'm leaving in a bit, but i think i'll be back early tonight & can do some work 18:35, May 24, 2012 (UTC) haha whoa i guess it is. cool i hope you had tons of fun at prom! sounds like you did :D i will get started on the titanic bg, and that'll all i can promise for now. today's my friends bday party so i'll be gone today, then monday or tuesday i'm leaving on a trip until like june 4-5. so i'll be trying my best to leave you with a bg before i leave. :D 16:56, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to Chicago! Yay! Road tripping there to see old friends & the 1D concert. Ahh idk how I'm going to do it with the counter. I guess I'll try to log on my phone or something... hopefully I can, if not, oh well :\. I tried working on your bg today and it's not going so well... haha. I literally have no like, inspiration on what the bg could look like. the only thing i've come up with is something like this one, but idk... what do you think? am i headed in the wrong direction? 01:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) i'm going with my sister. ahhh idk i can only hope so. they didn't have VIP packages for the chicago show, so i couldn't get one, and i wasn't in town to get a wristband for the book signing they're doing that day ;_; but i will definitely be trying my best to at least get a pic somehow. i can be sneaky lol. i think part of not being able to concentrate on wiki stuff is that i'm just really excited to be leaving on the trip soon :D really? the link doesn't work? i just clicked on it and it worked for me. hmm,, i'll try re-uploading tomorrow morning, k. i think i'm not leaving until wednesday now D: so i got a couple more days. 05:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ahhh yeah sure why not. depends on how it turns out xD haha :P ohh gosh sorry, i just uploaded like a thumbnail because it was just a real rough draft. i was just testing out how the picture would look set-up like that. it wasn't fullsize. you probably did it right, but it just wasn't the right size. i'll upload it super quick right now i just gotta resize. we just didn't wanna drive in the memorial day traddic.. but it turns out we're leacing tongiht! like right now, sooo i'm rushing around haha. i just wanted to please please ask you if you could keep an eye on 1D Wiki every other day or so. i would really really appreaciate it ♥ ♥ ♥ . just making checking to make sure nobody vandalized. i would owe you a big time. & i'll paste your link right now. thanks youuu cam, enjoy your week. & if you get any ideas or see something you like (inspiration) somewhere for your main page, save it, write it down, send it to me, whatever, and i promise you the best main page i can me :DD byye 01:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) wow sorry for that essay. here you goo sorry again! click here full size. ignore the terrible quality of it all, it's a rough draft, everything would be cleaned up. its just for you to see if you wanted something like that with a picture on the side and just ~colors around, or if this is the wrong direction i could try something else. well bye! Thank youuu sooo much for checking up on 1D Wiki for me Cam! <3 We got back early so I'm about to go through every edit just to double check D: Then I need a really long nap, haha. 1D was sooo amazing live! It felt like a dream hahah. I don't think I've ever heard so many shrieking girls xD Olly Murs was amazing too :D. Unfortunately I didn't get to meet them (._. Anyway, heyyy you put up the bg! Did you like it just like that? I'll make you the cleaned up version if you did. I love the new blue you chose too. 17:18, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yess thank you a million times. Yeah the UK page is part of a "worldwide" project I'm going to start working on. I'll add info later. Ah, I enjoyed my nap, but then when I woke up I felt really super sick. The worst I've ever felt in years! I think I have a stomach virus, so hopefully I get better soon. I don't feel like going to the doctor :\ Of course I was, haha! Practically lostmy voice. Oh woww who did you meet? :D Yeah sure I can clean it up so that it's not all grainy where Leo and Kate are. Ah, I think that has to do with your content background color. It's just called 'Color' in the theme designer. 16:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Aw it's okay. Really? I think there's still tons of things to do. There's a lot of wanted pages for example. I'm not a big fan of cluttered up categories, so yeah there's not many of those. I have no idea. It must've been something I ate. Yep I didn't wanna be graphic but there's was throwing up haha. I feel 100% now :D They sang all the ones in the Up All Night Tour setlist. Omg I love Jodi Benson and the Little Mermaid! She has such a beautiful voice. You're so lucky! :D That's amazing. Did you get a picture or anything? 18:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooh idk I change my favorite like every week. I really like "Stole My Heart" right now, but they didn't perform it :\ Oh no, sucks you couldnt do that, but anything is better than nothing! That's really sweet of your friend to get you that. Have you ever met any of the Disney animators? That's like one of my dreams xD Ooh and before I forget again, haha I'm just about done cleaning up the bg, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted a different color in the content section. For the example I just left it white (I was testing where the content would go) but I can change that to other color if you'd like or just have it blend with the rest of the bg? 18:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yup! Niall's for sure my fave right now! He so charming at the show. I think Zayn's second for me right now, which is funny cuz at one point he was last xD Ah, no not any animators specifically, maybe the ones who worked on Aladdin and Little Mermaid characters. Just meeting any Disney animator would be amazing though. I would also love to meet alan menken though ♥ Nah, I don't think it would change anything unless you change the transparency. Black it is! 15:28, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hahah, Harry was my least favorite for awhile, but idk I think it's Louis now. I think with Harry it's just that he's like really charming and he has nice hair xD. Ah, I think Lion King is my second favorite actually. So I think it'd be 1. Aladdin, 2. Lion King, 3. The Little Mermaid (but I like TLM's soundtrack more than TLK :3) I think the Renaissance era is my favorite, so yeah it'd be cool to meet the guy behind most of that music. omg yessss I love your picture. That's amazing! It'd be framed and on my wall for sure. The background is going good, it's just that tbh if I'm typically lazy, that doubles in the summer ._. so i'm incredibly sorry for making you wait. I've been doing bit by bit. 17:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) RE Pictures: I am sorry that I used them for the main page, I thought that it would have looked great as welcome. Talk: Edward_Is_Better_23 Wiki background Hi, Degrassi Fan! I was thinking maybe we could change the Wiki background to something more related to the movie. The current background is a random image of the Titanic's sinking. What do you think about this? Love and Lust 23:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Love the avatar! Oh, okay. Thanks for the head's up! Love and Lust 23:27, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I love the new background. :) Love and Lust 02:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The colors for the borders and mastheads are competely A-okay, Cameron. They go well with the new background. Love and Lust 02:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I don't see that bar of space. Just take a look at the screenshot I took. Love and Lust 03:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Opinion on the Background The Background is fab and I think it is great idea, but I was thinking, you can have like all the other characters on the right side of the background and yeah. So other then that it is great. Edward's Wife (Edward_Is_Better_23) Admin Is it all right if I please become an admin on here, because I will do as best to my ability on here. So please can I, I promise to do the best as I can do. Please. Edward's Wife (Edward_Is_Better_23) Titanic Wiki Hello, I saw you were interested in merging this wiki and the other Titanic wiki together. Do you still want that? Sunriseondarkenedseas Talk edits 17:10,3/6/2012 Yeah, I saw your comment to Scourge the Dark Claw and he never responded to your question. Merging wiki's is not very hard, but is a lot of work to do. To know what we can do, take a look on this page. I'm not sure if you still want it now :P. Well, let me know. :) Sunriseondarkenedseas Talk edits 20:09,5/6/2012 Yes, you are completely right, it was irresponsible, but it’s not going to happen anymore. And it’s okay, no rush. There are two other admins on the other titanic wiki, so I have to talk to the others too. We have plenty enough time for it, so take your time. And if you need help with anything, you can always ask. :) Sunriseondarkenedseas Talk edits 17:45,6/6/2012 88.222.70.211's Editing Hi, I want to report a troll, he/she has been editing wildly and taking no care in what he/she does. Thanks Jess Edward Cullen, Jack Dawson, Bill Compton, Eric Northman, Stefan Salvator and Damon Salvator are Sexy